Our New Life
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Me and Mysterious Pripper live a new life. Will we enjoy it?
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go Bella!" I shouted.

"Coming!" She chirped.

"Haley, do you think we'll see the penguins?" Bella whispered.

"I wish!" I sighed.

We were in New York, and we walking in the zoo.

"Hey look penguins!" I squealed.

I zoomed over.

Bella followed and pointed, "Hey that looks like Skipper!"

"Yeah." I said then giggled wildly.

**Bella's POV**

Then my sister stopped and she was glaring. She was glaring at the penguin who looked like Skipper who now looked more like Skipper. And he was glaring back at my sister.

"Let's go Bella…" She said slowly, turning around.

I suddenly felt a sharp slap on my neck and passed out. *** I opened my eyes.

"Haley?"

"Here"

I looked to see we were tied to chairs.

"Where are we?" I whimpered.

"In the penguin's HQ." She replied.

"That's enough spy!" A voice shouted.

That's when I noticed Skipper.

"I'm not a spy! I'm just naturally smart!" My sister pouted, "maybe you're the spy!"

To this, Skipper slapped her. Oh MY GOSH!

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME YOU SON OF A BIRD!" Haley screamed.

Skipper backed away from her.

"Kowalski?"

"According to this data, they are not spies. Just weirdoes." Kowalski, I think, mumbled the last part.

"I heard that!" Haley snapped.

He stared surprised. My sister had untied her ropes and was just sitting in the chair.

"So can we leave?" She added.

"Nope." Kowalski said.

Haley groaned. Then she untied my ropes.

"Did you shrink us?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Haley screamed.

Then she zoomed out of the HQ. That's my weird sister.

**I got this idea from Cowtails. :3 But I'm not going to copy. Also can you check out and maybe join this site: .com **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it's short D:_

-Sweet Pripper

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

"Skipper. Skippy. Skips! Skipper-loser! Skipper-Sucker!"

"UGH WHAT!" Skipper glared at me.

"You're afraid of needles, right?" I asked with a smirk.

One second later, I'm running for my life. Then I get an idea. I hide behind Private.

"PRIVATE, SAVE ME FROM THE MONSTER!" I cried, pretending to cry.

"Skippa, leave Sweet Prippah alone!" He said, folding his flippers.

Skipper grumbled, stalking off.

"Thank you Private!" I squealed, hugging him.

In the corner of my eye I saw Bella smirking.

"It's just a hug!" I whined, pulling away from the younger penguin.

I walk over to her.

"You been 'busy'?" She giggled.

I scoff, "I do not fuck young penguins for your information!"

"I meant a kiss..." She sighed.

"No I didn't kiss him!" I shouted.

Then I added, "Yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Took me forever to update! I was in a conflict to update or not.. SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**-Sweet Pripper**

I woke up the next morning to see I wasn't in the HQ.

"Ummm..." I looked around confused.

"Good morning.." A voice chuckled.

I turned my head and was more confused.

"Hans...?" I asked.

"You didn't see that coming? Ha!" Hans laughed.

"No, It's just... The fan fics I read.. Blowhole kidnaps the girls.. Not you." I pretended to yawn.

"Well, he can't have all the fun you know." He scoffed.

"One touch on me and your dead." I scowled.

Hans opened the cage I was in and tried to touch me, but I grabbed his flipper and swung him across the room.

"I told you to not do that!" I shouted.

He came back towards me so I kicked him in the nuts.

"OWWW!" He screamed, falling over in pain.

"Never underestimate a girl." I growled, placing my hands on my hips.

Then a vent fell on the puffin. Skipper and his team then jumped down.

"I had it handled Skipper!" I scowled.

"That's what everyone says!" Skipper shouted.

I growled under my breath.

Then my sister fell down, "AHHH!"

Skipper caught her.

"Did I miss something here?" I groaned.

Bella Blushed, "Maybe?"

**Bella's POV**

I quickly explained what she missed...

Flashback

_"Where's my sister?!" I shouted out in fear._

_ I shouldn't really be worried... My sister is really strong... _

_"We're going to find her, don't worry." Skipper said in even-though-I-Don't-Want-to tone._

_ I hugged him tightly. I could feel everyone's eyes on me._

_ I backed off, "Heh... Sorry..."_

_ *** On the way to wherever my sister was... I kind of..."Accidently kissed him" Surprisingly, he didn't mind. Flashback ends._ I laughed nervously as SP pouted. All because she didn't kiss Private yet...

_The flashback sucked xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_I ran out of ideas for this one pretty quick..._

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

We were walking back to the zoo, as I squirmed in jealously. I hadn't even kissed Private yet!

"Sweet Prippah?" Private asked nervously.

"Hmm?" I replied.

My eyes widened as he kissed me suddenly. I kissed back, mentally screaming in joy. WE pulled away.

"My favorite penguin of all time... loves me back?!" I squealed.

"I guess.." Private said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I ran faster to the zoo squealing.

"Sweet Prippah! SLOW DOWN!" I heard Private shout.

"No, you speed up!" I screamed.

I slowed as I entered the HQ. The penguins and Bella came in breathing heavily.

"Sweet Prippah... Will you be my-"

"Yes."

"But I didn't finish!"

"I already knew the question though!" I whined.

Private giggled.

"There we both have a boyfriend, you happy?" Bella laughed.

"Yep!" I giggled.


End file.
